


Caught Off Guard

by MariaBronn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cas is a sweetie, Damnit i love chevys, Impala, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sleepy Boys, Switched Bodies, cas is sam, dean is cas, hahaha...., switched minds, whichever way you wanna take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: Rowena, being the shipper she is, decides to do some "things" to get the boys to notice they like each other. (Sam doesn't like it. Not at all. At least that's what he thinks... He changes his mind pretty quickly)





	1. Chapter 1

Rowena had a knack for knowing when people were pining for one another. It was just her sixth sense, you might say. So when she met these three boys, all absolutely smitten with each other, she made it her personal goal to get them together. I mean, the way Cas looked at Dean and Sam looked at him and Dean at Sam, and vice versa-et cetera. It was quite obvious, to say the least. So she set to work on a spell.  
~~~  
Dean woke up on the couch. That was weird. He didn’t normally sleep there. That was were Cas slept. (not that he knew that for any particular reason.) Whatever, however, he came to sleep on the couch didn’t matter. He just wanted to shower.  
~~~  
Cas looked up at the ceiling and rolled over. Onto more bed. That wasn't right. He got up and looked around. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion; this was Sam’s room.  
~~~  
Sam woke up to some, awful music (at least in his opinion) blaring as the alarm.  
“Dean, really?”, he grumbled to himself.  
He placed his feet on the floor to get up, it seemed to take longer for some reason. Like he was shorter or something. Whatever. He just wants a shower. And coffee. And the annoying music to stop playing. He looked around the room. This was Dean’s room. What was he doing in here? He tried to collect his thoughts, he couldn't think of a good reason for why he had fallen asleep in there…  
~~~  
Dean looked into the bathroom mirror groggily. He ran his hands over his face. Wait, his face felt different.  
“What?”, he exclaimed as he looked into mirror and blue eyes in the mirror stared back at him.  
“SAHM?!”, he ran out yelling, “What the hell is going on???”  
~~~  
Sam stood up when he heard Cas yelling. Why was Cas yelling? He stood up and glanced in the mirror and started to keep walking out to figure what was bothering Cas, who was normally pretty quiet, when he had to double take. He had Dean’s face. Why did he have Dean’s face?!!  
~~~  
Cas was caught off guard when his feet hit the ground sooner than normal. He looked down at his hands. His skin looked darker. He got up and looked in the mirror beside the bed.  
“Why am I Sam?”, he asked himself in Sam’s voice. Hopefully Dean or Sam had some explanation. He walked out and into the main room of the bunker. Where he found his body and Dean having some sort of argument.  
“Dean? What has happened? Why are you in my body? And why is Sam is yours?”, his head tilted in confusion.  
“That’s what we’re frickin’ trying to figure out.”, Dean said quite angrily, but in Cas’s voice.  
“I’m not to happy about whatever just happened just as you are, but you need to calm down if we’re gonna find out!”, Sam said from Dean body. Then he added, “Why does everything I say sound angry?”  
“I don’t always sound angry!”, a short but definitely offended Dean-as-Cas replied.  
“Yeah you do! You're even making Cas’s voice sound scarier.”  
“No, I am not!”  
“Now you just sound pouty!”  
Cas’s face glared at him.  
The man with the newly scary voice said, “My point proven.”, and crossed his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is new to the "tall thing" and Sam can't even. Dean's also being hella gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry this one is short... I promise extra long chapter to make up for it!

A sudden giggle from across the room made them both stop bickering. Sam -well, that is, Cas was touching the tops of every shelf and smiling at his new tallness. He picked books up off the top shelve and flipped the pages around. Then he looked up.  
“I can touch every tall thing now!”, he said with Sam’s grin across his face.  
“Being tall isn't all it’s cracked up to be…”, Sam said ominously as he sat down and started shuffling through books.  
Only a few moments later he looked up and said, “Dean, you need glasses! How do u even stand reading stuff with this awful vision?”  
“You're all sunshine and rainbows today, aren’t you?”, he deadpanned back before saying, “I just hold the book closer. Works fine.”  
Tall Version Cas was now bored with touching the tops of bookshelves and the like and was busying himself with tapping Dean-as-Himself and whiny-scary-voice Sam’s heads as they tried to read on how to reverse their predicament. Sam only sighed in respond to the drumming on Dean's head. It was annoying the angel, that is, Dean decidely much more.  
Dean’s new blue eyes looked up at Tall Version Cas and raised an eyebrow, “Cas, any reason you're being distracting instead of helping?”  
“Sorry, Dean. I'm just so happy I'm tall! I could do anything as a tall person!”, he said with the same grin on.  
Dean smiled back cause he couldn't help it, “Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
Sam looked up at them, which was weird; looking at his body and Cas’s. The two of them, were doing that thing were they looked intensely into each other eyes again.  
“Nevermind…”, he awkwardly looked back down at his book.  
Cas, in act of boldness I suppose, leaned down and kissed the top of Dean’s head.  
Cas’s eyes got wide in shock as Dean noticed what had happened. “C-cas? Why the hell did you do that?”, a blush was spreading across his face rapidly.  
“Just more fun things tall people can do!”, he said gaily. (see what i did there *wink wink*)  
Sam, with Dean’s voice, protested, “So I'm glad for ya’ll and all, but not in my body!!!”  
Sam, that is, Dean’s body was given a couple of blank stares. Then Cas’s lips turned up in a smirk as Dean decided to anger his brother more.  
“C’mere, Cas…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mooses. thats all i have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifted to the lovely Linnea *blows kisses* thank you so much!

“I said, ‘not in my body!’, guys!” Sam yelled at them as Dean tried to run in Cas’s little body frame to catch Cas, the Moose version.  
‘Guys! Seriously! Please no- no!’ even though his voice was scary as hell Sam’s yelling was ignored by the two as they showered each other with kisses.  
“You’re just jealous, Sammy!” Cas’s voice taunted the older brother.  
“I am not jealous of y'all's overly affectionate display of - affection!” The former moose stuttered defensively.  
“Hmmm, yes you are.” Tall version Cas promptly replied.  
“Whatever, guys. Just as long as when I get my body back there isn't weird random hickeys!”  
“You know that means theres gonna hafta be random hickeys now?” Dean had to stand on his tiptoes to make it to Cas’s cheek so he could give him a quick kiss before he looked back to his own body and gave a wink. “Don't worry, i'm sure your body will enjoy it.”  
“Oh my god. No! Don't you dare, Ca- I mean Dean!”  
“C’mon, Cas. Sammy won’t admit he’s jealous. We’ll have fun by ourselves.”  
“But-but that's my friggin’ body!’  
~~~  
Sam decided it was best just to ignore them as they cuddled and kissed each other on the couch. He could find out how to undo the spell on his own.  
Or maybe he couldn't… It had been 3 hours and all he got was how to make the mind switching happen; not how to reverse it.  
“Maybe casting the same thing will work...or just result in scrambling up our minds even more so.” he thought to himself. He leaned back and called over to his brother, the short angel version. “Dean? Ya’ll wanna help? I’ve got nada and a couple thousand books to go through still?" “Sounds riveting.”, he quipped from his spot on the couch. “Shut up. Just come help me!” “Why don't you ask Gabriel or Crowley or someone?” Cas offered, since he was the only one feeling a little bit sorry for Sam. (Dean was just upset his younger brother didn't want to snuggle and give each other kisses.) Sam suddenly got up and ran over to his body and gave Cas a kiss. “You are so smart! Thank you!” “Thanks, but what did i say that was smart?” he turned to his own body and said, "and Dean, you need to shave.” “You said Crowley and it made me think of Rowena! She’d know what to do to undo this, all we gotta do is go find Rowena.” the moose in squirrel’s clothing grabbed his former self again in a hug. “Yeah sure you’ll hug him, but you won't hug me? How’s a big brother to feel?” Dean pouted to Sammy. “Fine, whatever.” he extended his arms. ‘Get in here.” “Hmmff. Still didn't get a kiss.” “You refused to help. Cas, here, actually helped me. So no kiss for you." He turned around and grabbed his jacket of the back of his chair before adding, “but maybe you can get one if you drive us around to find Crowley - so we can find Rowena.” “Deal.“ ~~~ As Dean sat down in the driver’s seat he looked down and noticed the gas pedal was really far away. “Damn it.” he cursed as he scooted the seat up closer. Soon they were out on some old, unused dusty road in the middle of nowhere. “Dean, we are lost, aren't we?” Cas asked from the back seat. He had hopped in to backseat out of habit and now was regretting it. Sam’s legs did not fit very well back there. “I never get lost.” “Then where are we?” “Um.., somewhere around...Kansas?” “We live in Kansas, ya dumb ass!” the angry voiced Sam pointed out. “Hahah, that rhymed!” Cas giggled from the back seat. Soon he was giggling uncontrollably and his laughter was making Sam laugh. From the driver’s side came Cas’s laughter. The two other men stared at Dean-as-Cas. “I didn't even know what it sounded like when you laughed really loud, Cas?!” Sammy said through laughs of his brother’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im still new to writing on ao3, so i dont know why it refuses to let me properly space things. hope you didnt have to hard a time reading ^w^ <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena is an inpatient shipper...

“Okay...we might be lost.”

“Lost? Dean, I thought you never got lost?” came the voice of the oldest brother, but with all the snark of the younger in it from the passenger seat. 

“We’ll be fine…” The driver replied.   
“My legs are starting to go numb. I see why Sam does not sit back here.” 

“Oh, yeah sorry Cas, you wanna switch seats?”, Sam said, trying his best to sound kind even though Dean's voice was intimidating.  
“That would be appreciated.” 

Dean slowed the Impala down and parked on the side of the road. It was growing darker and darker with each passing cloud. The wind rushed through the trees on the side of the old road. Sam opened the passenger door and hopped out, Too Tall Cas climbed out of the back. And the green eyed version of Sam accidently ran into his former body’s chest as he headed to the backseat.

“Oh, um… sorry Cas.” Sam mentally cursed about how easily his brother's face got red. The ex-moose man had never blushed so hot and pink before. And from the looks of it neither had Cas.   
The angel in moose’s clothing giggled and replied, “No, no, heh, you're fine De- I mean Sam.”   
Sam giggled in response too, “I, uh, I never noticed how tall I was…”   
The inpatient driver leaned over and said, “If y'all don't hurry up and either switch seats or kiss, I'm driving off without you.”   
“Oh, hush up!” was his response. And with that Sam looked up and gave the angel a quick kiss and ducked into the backseat.   
~~~  
“Uhh…”, the redheaded witch complained, “I would've thought things had gotten more heated by now!”

She spun around and leaned against the table in her working area. By working area, she meant her potions and spells and incantations were sprawled out across her table in a mess that was perfect in every way. 

“Maybe they need more pushing in the right direction.” she thought out loud. By right direction, she meant away from her location. They couldn't find her, that would ruin everything!   
“Ooh, I know! I'll just send a storm their way! And they'll have to spend the night in the car. Alone together.” she smiled her charming and deceptive smile. Then she sought out her spell book.   
~~~   
The road Dean had them on was not getting them anywhere near the interstate. It was seeming to get more and more rural. Then the clouds rolled across the sky in shades of grey and black covering up the murky but much more comforting sunset. Rain torrented down on Baby’s hood and splashed across the hood. Thunder drummed in the air and lightning danced across the murky clouded stage of sky.   
“That does not sound good…”, the angel said anxiously.


	5. Chapter 5

“Um...no it doesn't…”, Dean had to let up on the gas because the rain had slicked the dirt road.   
The road’s dips and bumps had them all jostling in their seats. Lightning suddenly struck down a tree and had Dean jerking the wheel to the left harshly to avoid it. 

“Oh, shit…-” 

Baby skidded in the mud to a stop. The car shook and they all held in their breath before finally Sam, from the backseat, shakily asked, “Y'all alright?”   
“I'm fine.”, Cas replied, “Dean?”   
“Little blood. I'll be fine.” he answered while he touched a hand to his forehead, “I just hit it against the steering wheel.”  
“Oh, Dean!”, the angel with the newly long arms reached to heal his hunter.   
Dean pouted with his blue eyes and swatted the hand of his brother away, granted the hand was surging with the power of an angel. “I'll be fine.”   
“Dean, get over yourself, let him heal you.” Sam contradicted from the back.   
“Fine.”  
Cas brought his hands to hold his face. His thumb ghosted over the cut and blue light floated over his face. Sam's dark green eyes met Cas’s blue ones.  
Dean tried to smirk in Cas’s body but it turned out looking more silly than sexy.   
Cas laughed and Sam’s giggle rolled off his tongue. “Dean, you’re adorable.”   
“I'm in your body, Cas!”, the recently healed man said.  
“Oh...well…” , he turned to the backseat, “I find your body attractive, Sam as well, but it is the way you both behave that I find adorable.”  
“Awww, Cas, c’mere!” Sam, who was used to having long arms, reached for the angel. He finally reached far enough to get a hold of Cas’s, (his?) jacket and pull him to the back seat. 

“Oh. Hello, Sam.”

“Hi Cas.” Sam wrapped an arm around the angel. “You're so sweet.”   
“All I did was say I found you both adorable?”, the angel of the lord, moose version, cocked his head to the side in confusion.   
Dean smiled the angel’s old smile at the two of them, “And that's really sweet, babe.”  
Cas smiled and blushed.

“Alright, move over, I'm coming back there. Can't leave me out of this snuggle.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones short, but it was a fun chapter to write!

With some awkward grunting and wiggling Dean got the trenchcoat clad body to the backseat after putting in a tape. 

“Might as well listen to something and keep the heat running ‘til the rain lets up.” was his excuse to keep Leftoverture playing. 

The 6’4” body of a moose who was really an angel was being cuddled on both sides now. Lightning lit up the old Chevy every now and then; enough for them to glance and each other and hold tighter. Dean had his face buried in Cas-as-Sam’s neck and was playing with his hair absentmindedly. 

“Sam, you really oughtta get this cut…” Cas said running a hand through Sam's bangs.

“What? No. I don't wanna.” 

“Don't touch it, Sammeh. Don't you dare cut one hair.” Dean mumbled into his brother's neck.

“Why? I thought you didn't like it either?” Sam brought his hands up and brushed back Dean's hair making it spike up, “You keep your hair so short! I wouldn't be able to stand it.”

Cad took the tanned hand of Sam and brushed Dean's hair back down, “It looks silly spiked up like that.” 

“I like your hair just fine, Sam.” the voice of Castiel came mumbled out. 

“Awww, y'all are saps.” , Sam reached across Cas-as-Himself and grabbed his brother's hand as he snuggled up to Cas. Thunder pounded outside again and they all inched closer to one another, if it was even possible to get any closer in the crowded backseat of an Impala. 

“Goodni-...”, Dean dozed off and his head slid to Cas’s lap.   
“That's so precious.” Sam said as he struggled to keep his eyelids from shutting and staying that way. 

“Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Dean.” the angel paid his sleeping regards to each respectively with a kiss to the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

“Huh-?”, Dean mumbled and sat up; Cas’s hair askew. 

Sam had his chin leaning on Cas's shoulder. He rubbed a hand across his face and stopped when he got to his jaw, he glared at his brother who was sporting Cas's trademark sex hair. “You really need to shave, Dean.”

“Well, there's nothing I can do about it. We're in the middle of nowhere.” he glared back, then added, “And there's a frickin’ tree in the way!” 

Cas, in his moosest form, mumbled a bit and rolled towards Sam-as-Dean's chest. 

“Shh, Dean, we'll figure out how to back the car up in a bit.”, Sam ran his hands through his old mess of hair. 

“Angels don't even need to sleep!”, Dean argued because he didn't like being told what to do. Especially when it was younger brother. 

“Well, obviously Cas wants to sleep.” 

Dean stuck his, well, Cas's tongue out at Sam. Sam giggled. His chest moving as he laughed accidentally woke the now tall angel.

“Oh look what you did, Sam!”  
“Hey, that's not my fault!”  
“Yes it is!”  
“If you hadn't stuck your tongue out at me-!”

“Wha-?”, Cas lifted his head and looked at them both. “What are y'all arguing about?” 

“Sam told me not to wake you up. Then he woke you up. And tried to blame me.”

Cas-as-Sam had now learned the power of the moose’s bitch face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short, but I'm running low on inspiration. So any little ideas or suggestions are perfectly, wonderfully, and absolutely welcome!


End file.
